The present disclosure relates to orthopedics generally and in particular to orthopedic knee braces.
Knee braces that attempt to provide beneficial side loads exist. Certain of these knee braces use pre-formed or pre-adjusted static angulation to create a side load at full extension. But the pre-formed or pre-adjusted static angulation causes the braces to roll circumferentially around the user's leg. Usually, the greater the pre-set angulation, the greater the rolling effect.
A need accordingly exists for an improved side load providing orthopedic knee brace.